The Powerpuff Girls: A Powerpuff Talk Show: S4 E03 - Ryan Bentley And Sophie Rochester
Transcript * Tacocat: "Ohhh Yeah! Powerpuff Girls are making a talk show (Whoa oh oh) To have an entertainment on-airing! It's the time to interview a lot celebrities! Power it up! Who's hosting a talk show? We're hosting talk shows! Making you all laugh, gonna do it all We don't care! Who's making talk shows? We're making talk shows! Whoooo Yeah!" * The Mayor of Townsville: "And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the duo of the class of 96, Ryan bentley And sophie Rochester!" * (Crowd Cheering) * (The curtain opens and rises with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium up on the talk show sofa with Ty Pennington.) * Ryan: "Thank you! Thanks for having me, thanks girls." * Buttercup: Thanks for being here, we're so happy! * Sophie: aw, thanks! Or should I say no money, no problem * Blossom: what’s going on today? * Ryan: you know, when all that began airing on Snick, there are lots of cool sketches, good Burger is funny, and it’s a sketch took place at a fast food restaurant called Good Burger featuring a clueless cashier, Ed. * Professor utonium: whoa, that’s funny, and the film? * Sophie: yes, Dullmont Junior High School, A recurring location that served as the setting for many sketches based on life as a middle school student. My school is obscure high school, me and Ryan used To go there when we’re 11 years old in both 2000 and 1999 * bubbles: and what other based ones? * Ryan: we’ll tell you, Principal William Blaines Pimpell, He’s The principal of the school, his namesake is a gigantic pulsing pimple on his forehead. He spoke with a speech impediment, and always introduced himself by taking long breaths between each word in his name ("Principal William..... Baines.....Pimpell!") * (audience laughing) * Ryan: coach kreeton is A gym teacher who hates children, Miss fingerley is An apparently clueless teacher who demonstrates a surprising lack of knowledge about virtually every subject she covers; she is frequently challenged by odd students and the rest of the staff. She also loves to sing original compositions on guitar. * Professor utonium: Whoa, that’s funny, did she? * sophie: yes, The cafeteria lady name miss piddlin, who is completely obsessed with peas; she offers the vegetable with every lunch menu, and frequently talks about how much she loves them. Also, At the end of her skit, everyone would sing a song about peas, such as Eat a Pea, Give Peas a Chance, Why Can't Peas Be Friends?, Peas Are Jolly Good Vegetables, Peas Are the Champions, Peas Are The World, Peas Are a Few of My Favorite Things, and The Plate Beneath My Peas. Which made me laugh * Blossom: and what about have a nice day? * Ryan: it’s a parody of Sesame Street that features Leon Frierson as Leroy, a boy who hosts a children's TV show with the help of Fuzz (performed by Kevin Carlson), an annoying blue puppet similar to a Muppet. The sketch has Leroy discussing a topic that irritates him and most other children, such as homework, bedtime, brushing teeth, sharing, or taking a bath. In the end, He would then reiterate that he hates whatever the topic of the show was (aside from one where he changed his mind about babysitters after meeting the attractive teenage girl his parents had hired to watch him) then tells the children to "Have a Nice Day." * Sophie: And the spice boys, A parody of Spice Girls that consisted of five different kinds of boys with an unnamed female manager (played by Christy Knowings). They attempt to sing at end of a Spice Boy segment. Hairy spice is the hairiest, sweaty spice sweats a lot, mumbly spice mumbles a lot, Burt spice, he was kicked out for being too nerdy * Ryan: oh, and Walter the earboy, a parody of sitcoms, his name is derived from the fact that each of his ears is almost as large as his entire head (as the theme song puts it, "His ears are REALLY BIG!"). Earboy and his friends Pizza Face, who has a literal slice of pizza on his head, Tinsel Teeth, whose mouth is full of Christmas decorations, and Four Eyes, who has four eyeballs in two sockets, it was funny, and it is my favourite * Buttercup: and the island girls? * sophie: Yeah, about Fran and Kiki, two girls who were stranded on a deserted island after Kiki's boat collided with Fran's boat as seen in the theme song that is a spoof of Gilligan's Island. Also, Baggin' Saggin' Barry is a boy with extremely large pants. * Professor utonium: And some vital information? * Sophie: you know, Monica took over Vital Information and was caught by Denberg * (Audience laughs again) * Professor utonium And the girls: The people on the bus go up and down, up and down, up and down. The people on the bus go up and down, eventually they all throw up. * Sophie: stop that, you know, Superdude always lists his super powers and did he say LL cool J as he introduces musical guest? But another is ask ashley, features a cute little girl, Her characteristic phrase, "Thaaaaat's me!" during the sketch became one of the sketch's trademarks. Luckily, children in the audience could be heard saying it with her. * Ryan: Oh, And, Upon hearing the noise, Mrs. Hushbaum would blow an air horn and scream "QUIET! THIS IS A LIBRARY! CAN'T YOU READ?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE?! HUSH! IF YOU CAN'T BE SILENT, THEN I WILL BE VIOLENT!" To demonstrate her dedication to silence, Mrs. Hushbaum decorated the library with signs reading "HUSH," "STIFLE," and "SHHHHH." * Professor utonium: And in life with Peter And flem, When introducing the musical guest, Peter applauds... Then Flem says 'Lets give a Flemacious round of sound for our musical guest (insert musical guest's name) * Blossom: And also, Every now and then, When Cooking With Randy and Mandy started, the two greeted each other with "Hi, Randy," and "Hi, Mandy." The two played a duo named Randy and Mandy, who had their own cooking show on the fictional channel 106B. * Sophie: aw, that’s cool! And whateverrr, Bynes And knowings, They played a pair of loud, ditzy teenage valley girls who hosted their own television show. The girls would occasionally have guests on their program, like me and Ryan, hey, another one, its called action league now, A group of superhero action figures fighting evil in a stop-motion animation. The animation also appeared on KaBlam! Me and Ryan Starred on kablam nonstop